


Undefinable Like Fire

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: When he was a child, Barry once saw his uncle get arrested and found it more amusing than he should have. Now years later, he once again witnesses the same situation but this time he's the one who caused him to get caught. (Aka Barry's thoughts through Revenge of the Rogues and a small snippet of child Barry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of different situations to write but this was the first thing that popped into my mind when I started typing while listening to Running Home to You..........also this series will end up as Hartley/Barry because I have fallen hard for Andy Mientus and Hartley.
> 
> Title is based off of one of Micks quotes and that is what he is.

Barry had been on the same trip for what seemed like the hundredth time, even though it was only the fifth, and he only went because he found the place really cool. But this day was different because they could hear shouting as a man was forcibly dragged out of the elevator by four cops and followed by another guy who seemed unfazed by the entire thing.

Barry almost looked away, bored by it since it wasn't the first lunatic he had witnessed being dragged around; his dad worked in a hospital, there were plenty of crazy people there when he went to visit him with his mom, but then he caught the crazy mans' eye and couldn't stop the grin that formed when he recognized his uncle.

He knew for a fact that the crazy man thing was just an act, Mick had told him that a few years ago because it made him sound scarier so less people went near him or wanted to be near him, which meant less chance of getting caught or hurt by idiots.

Mick caught Barry's eye and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a subtle smirk which only those closest to Mick could make out because he was usually stoic, he fought a little harder to get free just to put on an act and was surprised when he did actually get loose of two of the cops so he made towards the kids just to freak them out and laughs as the one he knew bullied his nephew stumbled away in fright and took down one of the cops as well. The only ones who didn't back away was Barry and his friend, the West girl which showed Mick that she had a lot of spirit.

“Mick enough” He heard his husbands voice from behind him, and he could tell that he had hit a nerve and was probably going to have to do a lot of grovelling to make up for scaring the kids. Lenny hated it when someone did something against kids which meant scaring them was going to cost him big time, but it was worth it when he saw the grin his nephew had on his face.

“Kids need some scaring, builds character” he shrugs as he allows the cops to reinforce the hold that they had on him, West looked like he was going to shoot him on sight but when the detective looked at the two kids he was responsible for and saw the small grin on one and the look of awe and fearlessness on the other, he decided that maybe shooting the man wasn't a good route to go.

The cops dragged him roughly towards the holding pen, but he grinned lightly as he heard his nephew almost shouting how brilliant that was and how the trip wasn't as boring as it usually was. He gathers the courage to look over at his husband who also seemed amused by the reaction of the two kids and Mick hoped that maybe his husband wouldn't be too angry with him for his actions.

/-/-/-\\-\\-\

It was like deja vu all over again, he was standing in the middle of the bullpen with the cops surrounding him after they had caught Leonard Snart and Mick Rory with the help of the Flash, a feat which Barry wishes he hadn't of helped with at the moment.

-/-/-/-\\-\\-\

_'good luck son'_ those words echoed in his mind as he raced towards the spot where Leonard Snart was currently at, Joe had no right to call him that, he loved the man but he wasn't his father or his father figure, he was the man that arrested his father right in front of him without a care in the world. The only father figure other than his actual father that he had was one of the men that he was about to meet in the field of battle, he was one of the men forcing him to reveal that the Flash is real and not just a red streak that shot through the streets of Central city.

His father figure who currently held one of his....friends, he wasn't too sure about the term yet, captive; seeing the ice covering Caitlin's car should have made him feel more terrified and for a while it did, up until that moment where Eddie had come down the stairs and told them that they had a hit, that the second pair of prints came from Mick Rory. It took him not even a second to play dumb and ask who he was while he knew exactly who he was and felt a rush of relief that his uncle was still alive and hadn't felt pray to the fire that he loved so dearly.

Hearing about the fire that nearly killed his uncle, made his heart stop for a moment but also made a lot of sense since Mick hadn't contacted him in a while and also hadn't made any move to see him after the coma which was unusual. But he felt a moment of rage when Leonard Snart appeared on the television, his uncle holding Caitlin while she tried to get loose but he knew that his uncle wasn't hurting her, he could have if he wanted to but this wasn't about hurting Caitlin, this was about sizing up Snart's latest enemy which just so happened to be Barry in a suit.

Speeding into the street without casing the area was probably the stupidest idea on Barry's part, Mick had taught him better than that when he was a kid, but he wasn't thinking, he wanted to see his uncle again after almost ten years of not seeing each other face to face and he needed to get him and his partner off the streets before they did anymore damage.

Snart and Mick were probably the most annoying of his villains to go up against because they worked well together and knew each others movements inside and out, icing up the floor and causing him to go flying while he was preoccupied dodging Mick's flames was a stroke of genius and he hated that he admired that about the both of them.

Wells' voice in his head was being repetitive and very annoying and he was very surprised with himself that he didn't tell the man to shut the hell up and leave him be while he tried to go against the guns that HIS people created to go against Barry if need be

Running up the wall seemed like the best option to have and he knew that he nearly succeeded but couldn't stay up there for long, and DAMN that cold gun hurt like a bitch, why the hell did Cisco have to create it? He felt like his insides were burning due to the exposure to the cold of his outer skin even with the protection of the suit that he was wearing. Seeing the both of them making their way towards him as he curled up on the floor trying to get his breath back filled him with intense fear, he wanted to talk to his uncle, wanted to make him aware that it was Barry they were up against but he couldn't risk that and couldn't risk the guilt that his uncle may feel at the thought of hurting Barry.

Eddie appearing in front of him caused a lot more emotions to well up in him than he thought would, he was relieved, thankful and extremely happy to see pretty boy detective even with all the reservations he had with him and his intentions towards Iris.

Bracing himself for the heat and cold to hit him was actually a lot easier than he thought it would be, and then hearing his uncles laugh as he was hit with the fire made conflicting emotions rise up within him, he wanted to feel disgusted by his uncles love of fire at the moment but he felt his heart jump at the fact that he could actually hear that laugh again. That he and Mick were alive to hear that sound again.

The crossing of the streams made him run cold with fear for a moment when he watched the guns start to freak out and then blow both men backwards, he was torn between which way to go, Mick had gone backwards over a car and seemed to have lost any fight within him while Snart instantly tried to get back up and grab his gun so he was the person he needed to go to first.

Eddie grabbing Snart at gunpoint gave him a reason to quickly run off, but not before he took a look at his uncle who was dazed on the ground, he was still moving so he was fine which allowed relief to run through him before he took off to go back to the station, ready for them both to be dragged in.

/-/-/-\\-\\-\

He had to stop himself from laughing again as his uncle fought against the cops holding him, he was in the shadows this time so he could grin widely as he watched Mick threaten to burn his colleagues and then even went as far as knocking two of them down. Served them right, they weren't following the rules they had in place when it came to the dangerous criminals that they had in lock up, the big angry ones needed extra cops to keep them from getting loose and obviously they forgot that this time.

As Joe pulls his weapon out on Mick, he wipes the grin off his face and moves forward into the open and nearly steps back as he comes face to face with the anger that his uncle was emitting; for a moment he thought that his uncle was too far gone to realize what he was doing but then he caught the flicker of recognition in his eyes as he took in Barry's features and caught sight of his sisters eyes staring back at him.

“Your partners' a real hot head” he heard Joe speak as he watched his uncle being pulled out towards the holding cells where Mick would probably be split from Snart so they didn't have enough time to plan an escape or cause any trouble.

He stood back and watched as the rest of the police force went back to normal, the only signs of something different happening during that day was the talk of the Flash and even Eddie acknowledging that he had help with capturing Snart and Mick. As he started towards the elevator to leave, he pauses debating whether or not to offer his services to fingerprint the two criminals, but his uncle was still in a bit of a rage and he would be too suspicious if he asked so he just headed out into the city to clear his head.

/-/-/-\\-\\-\

He knew that something would happen, although he didn't expect it as soon as it did but he was extremely happy when he heard that his uncle had gotten out of police custody before he could be locked up in Iron Heights, he didn't know if Mick blamed his dad for his moms death so that would have been dangerous if Mick did blame him.

 


End file.
